Hermione Zabini ex- mudblood
by myshrinkanditalkaboutlove
Summary: the classic tale where Hermione is Blaise's sister. After the war, is Hermione really so quick to forgive Draco? And will they ever realize that under all the hostility there is the possibility of something great? Draco X Hermione, sibling Blaise X Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sorting the last of her parents' possessions into boxes,

_I can't believe they're gone._ She thought to herself, choking back sobs.

Suddenly her fingers brushed a thick envelope that was addressed to her

_My Dear Hermione,_

_If you're reading this we must be dead. Hopefully we lived a good long life and we've already told you what you're about to read, but if that's not the case then we apologize. _

_We are not your biological parents you are actually the daughter of Mrs. Zabini. I'm sure she will explain why she had to abandon you but I want to assure you that she loved you very much and was forced to give you up. You have a brother named Blaise. Carolina (Mrs. Zabini) assured me that this letter was enchanted to alert her that you'd read it. All you have to do now my dear is pack your things and apparate to Zabini Manor. I'm sorry if we never got to tell you in person but know that we love you very much and were proud to raise you as our own. _

_Love Mom and Dad _

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but after re-reading the letter several times she just did as the letter said. She walked up the stairs of her childhood home feeling numb, her mind spinning with the implications of what her parents had written.

It was the summer before she returned for her final year at Hogwarts, with the war over and Voldemort defeated she had decided to return to school unlike her best friends Harry and Ron- who had both felt that since the war they had acquired all the experience they were ever going to need. Despite all the death and suffering caused by the war many pureblood families had changed their opinions about the 'purity of blood' whether because they had learned from the war or simply due to public pressures. Hermione had finally thought that this would be the year that people stopped calling her mudblood under their breath, she hadn't expected to be right under quite these circumstances.

As she finished packing her belongings she said goodbye to her home and all of the memories that she had made there and prepared to apparate away.

"Zabini Manor".


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione? Is that you?" asked a short Italian woman with long black shiny hair and piercing blue eyes.

_She looks a lot like Blaise, she must be Carolina Zabini. _Thought Hermione as she arrived at Zabini Manor.

"Yes, it's me. You must be Carolina Zabini... my mother" Hermione managed to choke out.

Carolina rushed across the room and wrapped Hermione is a tight hug, although Hermione felt awkward she also felt something else, deep down she felt relieved to have a family again.

"Oh bella I barely recognized you with the glamour charm, your hair is so much different" Carolina said as she pulled out her wand and removed the charm.

Before Hermione could say a word she started to feel very strange, her usually brown bushy hair became sleek and black just like Carolina, and she began to grow taller and more voluptuous- also like her mother. She had yet to look at her face but she could feel that it too had changed. Without being asked to, Carolina brought forth a mirror so that Hermione could get a better look.

"Merlin, I look just like you and Blaise" Hermione said as her, now bright blue, eyes fell on her changed face. She essentially looked the same, her face just looked better. Her cheeks were more defined and her lips where now red and pouty.

"Speak of the devil; I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Show her to her room when you're done okay? " said Carolina as Blaise came running down the stairs and pulled Hermione into a bear hug

"Ouch mom, you wound me with your words, of course- hopefully you like your room, if not we can totally change it. Don't listen to her sis- I'm going to be the best brother ever to make up for all the years apart" Blaise said chuckling

" he he okay bro, oh I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger...well Hermione Zabini now I guess" Hermione said throwing her shoulders back and preparing for Blaise to say something rude

"Oh wow Hermione, I want you to know that I never really believed a lot of the Slytherin pureblood bullshit it just seemed that the only way to really fit in was to go with that but I'm so sorry for what happened to you and for whatever part I had in that. I really hope you forgive me because I was serious about making up for all the years apart"

Hermione ran into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around

"I forgive you Blaise, you're my brother after all- where would we be if you didn't screw up every so often" Hermione teased and she gently punched him in the shoulder

"Okay well if you're done beating me up I'll show you to your room" he said winking at her as he started leading her up the long winding staircase.

The house was beautiful to say the least; it was tastefully decorated in a surprisingly modern black and white color scheme and was a lot more welcoming than she expected

"Nice huh? Mom knows to marry guys with money" Blaise said casually as he led her to what she hoped was her bedroom- because it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. With rich red walls, black closets and a gorgeous four poster bed it had already become HER room in her mind.

"I'll leave you to unpack; you probably want a bit of space so you can process this whole situation. Oh, by the way I have a friend coming over later, he'll be staying with us till the beginning of school next week and then joining us for our last year at Hogwarts, so I figured I'd give you advance warning" He said as he walked towards his room right across the hall.

"Wait! Blaise who is he? Do I know him or something? Why would I need advance warning?" Hermione asked confused

"Oh you definitely know him, but I want to make sure he's here to witness how pissed off you get" He muttered as he closed his door quickly to avoid further questioning.

_That's strange; I wonder why I'd be pissed off? Maybe Blaise is worried about how I'll act around his Slytherin friends. Oh god it couldn't be Malfoy could it? No, there's no way that ferret would show his face at Hogwarts for his final year he's probably off with his tail between his legs hiding with his family's money. _Hermione mused as she unpacked her bag .There was a large black bookshelf that was more than capable of holding all the books she brought along the wall that led to her bathroom.

_Well that's a nice change, a big enough bookshelf AND my own bathroom. I could get used to this. _She thought smirking. Suddenly a cute little house elf popped into the room

"Hello miss. I'm Minnie; Minnie is your house elf now. How can Minnie be of service?" The little house elf asked, she seemed happy enough but the idea of having her own house elf still irked her.

"Can I ask you if you're happy working for the Zabini family? Wouldn't you rather be free?" Hermione asked- her S.P.E.W days not forgotten for a single second.

"Minnie is very happy working for Mrs. Zabini and little Master Blaise. They treat Minnie right- not like some families. Minnie is too loyal to Mrs. Zabini to leave, Minnie helped raise Mrs. Zabini since she was a little sprout" Minnie replied smiling from ear to ear. Minnie was happy to once again be serving a girl and not a married woman.

"If it is okay with miss, Minnie can do your hair and makeup and find a new dress for miss all before dinner" Minnie cheered enthusiastically. Hermione couldn't help but giggle and nod at the sweet house elf as Minnie jumped up and down and led Hermione to the bathroom to get started.

An hour later Hermione emerged looking beautiful in a black and white polka dot halter dress that came just to her mid-thigh. It wasn't something Hermione would usually wear but in her true Zabini body she felt confident enough to rock it.

As she knocked on Blaise's door she felt very happy to finally have a family and to discover a fresh start. Blaise opened the door a fraction and kept the rest of his room blocked by his tall figure. Then suddenly he pulled the door open wide to reveal the last person Hermione had hoped to see, causing her to scream out in surprise.

" MALFOY!"

**A.N. Hey guys, thank you so much for those following this story- I hope to update often. This is my first story so please review with suggestions and plot ideas you'd like to see. The next chapter with basically be all Hermione and Draco hashing out issues, with Blaise getting very defensive of his little sister ;P I hope you all like this. **


	3. Chapter 3

"This is your sister Blaise? She's easy on the eyes; I can't say anything about her being easy on the ears though. Why on earth are you screeching woman?" Draco said rolling his eyes at Hermione

"Draco I would like you to meet my long lost sister, Hermione Zabini. You'll remember her as Hermione Granger. Seeing as how she's my sister I'd expect you to treat her will the same respect you would give me" Blaise said calmly ignoring Draco's usual jackass nature and trying to sooth the anger he could see rising in his sister

"Come on Blaise, when do I ever respect you? And I might have changed my mind about mudbloods in general but Granger is still the same bookworm who has a stick shoved up her ass. No matter how fuckable she looks." Draco hissed before he turned to Hermione and wagged his eyebrows suggestively

Very calmly Hermione walked towards Draco and slapped him hard across the face

"You filthy bitch, how dare you strike me!" Draco yelled. Hermione went to slap him again but this time he was prepared and managed to grab hold of her wrist

"You will never touch me again, ever! I don't care that all of a sudden you're Blaise's sister and that you're no longer scum on the bottom of Weasley's shoe" Draco continued, keeping a firm grasp on Hermione's wrist.

"How dare I? How dare you, you disgusting, inbred ferret! The war might be over and you may have narrowly escaped Azkaban by insisting that you had no choice but you're still the same condescending jackass you've always been!" Hermione spat as she once again tried to pull her wrist free of his grasp.

Blaise's eye was drawn towards Hermione's now exposed forearm.

"Not to interrupt this lovely reunion but what the fuck is that on your arm?"At Blaise's question Draco let go of Hermione's arm. She tucked it around her waist hiding the scar Bellatrix had given her.

"It's nothing Blaise don't worry about it; I hadn't noticed it was still there. I guess the glamour charm didn't get rid of that eh Malfoy?" Hermione said as she looked up and sneered at Draco

"What's going on, Hermione may I please see what's on your arm? And why does Draco seem to know about it?"

Reluctantly Hermione showed Blaise her exposed forearm so he could see her scar. "Mudblood" was forever etched on her body.

"When Harry, Ron and I were hunting horcruxes last year we were captured by Death Eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix tortured me for information. When I wouldn't tell her anything she carved this into my arm. Draco knows about it because he was there when it happened" Hermione said matter-of-factly, she had told this story every time someone new had seen her arm.

"YOU. WATCHED. MY. SISTER. GET. TORTURED?!" Blaise screeched as he lunged at Draco. With surprise and blind rage on his side Blaise managed to punch Draco several times in the face before Draco managed to kick him off

"What the fuck Blaise? I didn't know she was your sister! Even if I did what was I supposed to do? Pull Granger out from under Bellatrix in front of a room full of Death Eaters? He would have killed me!"

"Fine. But I swear Draco if you ever do anything that can even be construed as hurting Hermione I won't hesitate to punch you again. Understood?" Blaise was really getting into being a brother and his threats sounded 100 percent serious

"Minnie is here to call Miss. Zabini, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy down to dinner" Minnie said as she suddenly appeared before them

"Thank you Minnie, and thank you for helping me get ready for dinner I think this dress is beautiful. Even if its effects are lost on my dear brother and Mr. Draco Ferret Malfoy. You can go sweetie" Hermione chuckled as she knelt down to hug the house elf.

"I never said its effects were lost on me Granger, being a Zabini suits you very well" Draco purred as Hermione straightened back up to her full height and turned around to glare at him

"If I didn't hate you so much I would take that as a compliment Malfoy" Hermione sighed as she started walking down to what she assumed was the dining room.

"At least you're calling me Malfoy and not ferret" Draco chuckled as he jogged up beside her.

Dinner was a little awkward; Carolina wanted to know about every detail of her life. Her friends, her interests, the muggle world, the war, every little detail that she had missed.

Hermione realized that although she had known Blaise and Draco since she was 11 they knew absolutely nothing about each other.

_Damn it, does that mean I might actually have to give Malfoy a chance?_ Hermione pondered between bites of food.

Draco was, in fact thinking along similar lines...

_Once someone asks her about something that doesn't just have to do with school she really isn't that bad. Honestly all Potthead and Weasel ever talked about was Quidditch, school and defeating Voldemort. And with her not flying and Voldemort being a sensitive topic I'm not surprised she only stuck to school. She was never really a filthy mudblood, and even when I thought she was that was my father not me. Shit, I think I owe her an apology. _

As they excused themselves from the table they all started making their way back upstairs to their bedrooms, when Blaise had fallen a few steps behind Hermione Draco saw his chance and jogged ahead so that he was beside her as they walked up the stairs

"Hey Hermione can I drop by your room in an hour? There are some things we should probably talk about." Draco said, for the first time this evening he sounded sincere

"Sure Draco, see you then" She said as she closed her bedroom door behind her

_Did I just call him Draco?_ She muttered as she made her way to the bathroom for a soothing bath.

Meanwhile Draco just stood at her door staring slightly dumbfounded

_Did she just call me Draco? _He was smiling the whole way back to his room.

**A.N.**

**I'd like to thank lovesalot123 for their encouraging review :) and everyone who has Favorited/ Followed this story it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter. Flirty-ness shall come soon. As always please review 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wrapped a warm wool towel around her as she stepped out of the bath; she only had time to brush her hair, now delightfully straight, before she heard Draco knocking softly on her door.

_Shit, no time for a robe_ Hermione sighed as she opened the door for a very smirking Malfoy

Draco nearly lost his mind when she opened her door in nothing but a towel.

_Only Granger could pull that off without it seeming like a ploy. She was pretty before, in a mousy way. She was beautiful at the Yule Ball but now...Now you can't keep away can you? _ Draco's subconscious mocked as real life Draco tried to find his words.

"See something you like Draco?" Hermione teased, she threw back her head and laughed as he stood at the doorway starring. Sparring him any more embarrassment she pulled out a black silk robe and retreated to the bathroom so that she could change.

"Sit down on the bed, I'll be right back" Hermione said, still chuckling to herself

_Okay focus, you're here to apologize, not make an arse out of yourself. _

Draco was desperately trying to refocus when Hermione remerged from the bathroom wearing what had looked like an innocent robe on the rack but was most certainly not innocent now that it was the only thing standing between Draco and Hermione's luscious figure. _SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP...FOCUS!_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as she plopped herself down on the edge of the bed beside Draco and turned to face him, unbeknownst to Hermione, her current position gave Draco a fantastic view of one of her creamy thighs.

"Yeah...um I thought we should...uh talk about the past imsosorryhermione" Draco managed to stammer

"I'm sorry, I missed the end there" She said confused

"I'm. So. Sorry. Hermione. When I was young I was just spewing all the bullshit I heard at home, and them when I got old enough to question it my dad told me I had to become a Death Eater or else I'd be risking my family's name and most importantly me mother's life. I may be a git sometimes but I love my mother, so I did it and I hated it and I hated watching my aunt torture you but if I even so much as turned away He would have seen it as a sign of weakness and tortured me. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you and I wish I could kiss the scar away" Draco had spoken that last line without thinking, he rarely shared this much of himself with anyone and he wasn't good at it.

"I'm sorry, what? You want to do what to my scar?"

"You know, when children get a cut or a bruise you kiss it better?" Draco continued to stammer through his sentences

" Oh well then yes, you may kiss my scar all better" She giggled, giving him a teasing smirk and she lay her arm out in front of him with the dignity of a royal.

Draco wasn't stupid; he knew a good opportunity when he saw it. He immediately cradled her palm and flipped it over laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles; he then flipped her arm back over to once again expose her scar. Draco started at her wrist and trailed sweet little kisses all the way up her arm paying special detail to her scar, he kept trailing kisses until he reached her shoulder. She hadn't pushed him away yet so he took a risk and kissed her just behind her ear with a kiss that was sure to leave a mark.

Having not been met with resistance Draco pushed up his sleeves and went to cup Hermione's face. By doing this Draco hadn't realised that his dark mark was showing, Hermione certainly had though and she suddenly jerked away from him and stood up

"Shit I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened- I think you should leave" Hermione's words had never sounded so fake coming out of your mouth

"You're right; sorry got a little carried away. Couldn't kiss away your scar though sorry" Draco muttered trying desperately to not be kicked out of her room

"That's okay, you might have actually given me a new mark on my neck...tisk tisk Malfoy heading in the wrong direction with your strategy" She teased with a sad little smile on her face

"I'll keep trying" He said as he kissed her forehead before closing her door and slinking back to his room

_What the fucking hell just happened there. First you're getting hickeys from the enemy and then you sit there smirking when he says he'll keep trying? Okay he's not the enemy but still he's only been nice to you for 2 hour, one of which he spent not talking. _

Hermione was too tired for this and found solace in crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

The next few days passed without incident. Hermione and Blaise found that they got along quite easily- becoming almost inseparable. Her and Draco found it very easy to be civil to each other- but that's as far as it got, no repeats of the first night there.

As it turned out Hermione and Draco were Head Girl and Boy for the makeshift year of students that had come back to finish their final year. This meant that as they got on the train to Hogwarts they got to seek refuge in the cushy Heads compartment while Blaise had to go and hang out with the remaining Slytherins.

"I'm really glad that things worked out the way they did because or else we might have killed each other" Hermione joked trying to break some tension

"Yeah, I bet McGonagall is breathing a big sigh of relief" Draco replied lamely

As if on cue Minerva McGonagall, new Headmaster of Hogwarts strode in oozing authority.

"Now children, I have been informed of Miss. Zabini's circumstances and am overjoyed in the hopes that the two of you may now be a beacon of inter-house unity. As you know the Head boy and girl share a dormitory and organize all dances and other such events. By the way as the 'stars' of your respective rival houses it would be a VERY good idea for you two to go together to those dances" McGonagall said daring either of them to challenge her

"To all the dances? Is that an order?" Asked Hermione in an annoyingly whinny tone

"Yes Miss. Zabini- to all the dances. And it's not so much an order as it is a friendly suggestion from your Headmaster if you understand me" McGonagall left without waiting for a snappy answer from either of them

"What was that? 'To all the dances?' Seriously? What the fuck." Draco said raising his voice to louder than was appropriate or a train compartment

"I don't like being told I have to do something. What if I didn't want to go with you?" Hermione asked innocently trying to get him to calm down

"What if I didn't want to go with YOU?! I mean with Potthead and Weasel gone who the hell would you be going with?" Draco snapped back

"It was a theoretical situation, and don't call them that! What about you? Not like Pansy is around to sit on your lap and pant like a golden retriever!" Hermione screamed, loud enough that Blaise heard her from several compartments over and decided to go break up the fight

"God I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're already yelling loud enough to wake Dumbledore himself!" Blaise hissed as he shut the compartment door and sat down beside Hermione

"Well at least we're almost at school" Draco mumbled as he used his wand to change into his robes

"Yeah, I'm sure the Heads dormitory has thick walls, we can start screaming at each other once we're alone and you'll never hear us!" Hermione hissed as she too used her wand to change into her robes.

"Oh my dear I wish you meant that sexually" Draco sneered as he rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes

"Oi, shut the fuck up man- she's my sister!" Blaise screeched hitting Draco in the shoulder

"Sorry mate, just stating the obvious" Draco muttered shutting them out

Hermione sighed and she too tried to escape the moment.

Once they got to Hogwarts and the usual feast/ speech/ sorting was dealt with Professor McGonagall brought them to the Heads dorm

"The password is 'Eternal'; we shall speak of your duties tomorrow morning. Goodnight" and with that the professor was gone.

"ohmygod. Draco we need to call a truce for 5 minutes so you can come and appreciate how beautiful the room is and how stunning the view is from the common room window" Hermione called to him as she rushed to the window.

Draco just stood behind her taking in her excitement and how the moonlight made her seem like an angel

"You're right, the view is beautiful" He mumbled, his eyes never leaving her face.

**A.N. I know it's usually necessary to have Hermione and Draco stop their petty bickering when they agree to stop but I wanted to see if i could keep those sharp barbs interrupted only by them throwing innuendos, around for most of it. As always Reviews Are So Appreciated 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know how much of a prick you are Ferret?!" Hermione screeched as she slammed the door behind them. They had just returned from a rather colourful meeting with Professor McGonagall- although she was headmaster now she would always be Professor to those that she had taught.

"Oh calm down Zabini it was nothing" Draco shrugged as he made his way towards his room

"NOTHING?! Not only did you go on your usual rant about me being a 'kiss ass' in front of our headmaster but oh no that wasn't enough for Draco Malfoy Sex God of Slytherin, no you had to launch into the most disgusting innuendo about exactly who was kissing who's ass and exactly what else you were doing to me in our dorm! I'm amazed she didn't expel us for inappropriate conduct!" She vented as she flopped down on the couch

"It was a joke Granger, stop being such a prude. McGonagall knows I was kidding" Draco said trying to calm his fellow Head

"I don't think she did Draco. She thinks I've changed- everyone does. Any other year people would have known you were kidding but not anymore. McGonagall said that she was not only disappointed in me but said that she had been very mistaken about the kind of girl I was! And I'm not a prude. I just don't throw sex around like you do" Hermione sobbed as she ran to her room.

_Screw him. That git- I can't believe he was being such a jackass. _Hermione thought to herself as she tried to stop crying. She didn't usually get so emotional but with everything that had happened with the war and finding her real mother she was just done. Her year had actually been going well, considering everything that had happened. She was close with Blaise and getting closer to Draco but he had to go fuck it up.

Back in their common room Draco realized he had made a mistake. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he was just pissed off. He wasn't even pissed off at her.

_It's all because of today at breakfast and you know it. _

**Earlier at breakfast: **

"**So Hermione, how has your year been?" Theo asked Hermione. So far all the Slytherin boys seemed engrossed in everything the lovely Hermione Zabini said, not that they were really listening- the boys were too busy enjoying the view of Hermione munching strawberries. It was pissing of Blaise and Draco to no end. **

"**Will you guys stop drooling over my sister" Blaise finally yelled at them causing the 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th**** and 5****th**** years to scatter immediately. The other boys stubbornly stood their ground **

"**Oh Blaise come on these boys and I were just talking" Hermione chuckled, her gaze falling on Draco for just a tad too long**

_**What the fuck was that? Why did she give me that look? **_**Draco muttered he let it slide- or at least he did until some 6****th**** years had the fucking nerve to start giving Hermione a back rub **

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Draco yelled as he pushed the 6****th**** years to the floor. **

"**Draco, stop! I was just saying that this year has been kind of stressful and these boys offered to help" Hermione said innocently looking at Draco as if HE was the one who had lost his mind. Without saying a word Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table and into the hall. **

"**Draco what are you doing?" Hermione said pulling her arm away from him **

"**What am I doing? Since when did the Gryffindor Princess start letting 6****th**** year Slytherins grope her?" Draco spat **

"**First of all they were not groping me and second since when the fuck is it your concern what I do with my body?" Hermione sneered. She had been spending too much time around him and Blaise**

That's what had done it; Hermione has waved it in his face that her body was none of his concern and so given the opportunity, he has just shoved back a bit. He hadn't intended it to go that far. Knowing what had to be done he sauntered over to Hermione's room and knocked on her door

"Hermione? It's Draco, please let me in. I want to apologize"

"Go away Ferret. I have nothing good to say to you right now" Hermione called through the closed door. She was so angry that she just wanted to collapse but she wasn't tired. She heard Draco slink back to his room and slam his door, this was her chance to sneak into their common room and relax by the fireplace.

Draco couldn't sleep, he felt like shit about what had happened with Hermione. He decided that just hanging out in the common room by the fire would do the trick. What he didn't expect to find was Hermione curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully bathed in the light of the fire

_Oh my god she wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, is she even wearing underwear? Maybe I should check just to make sure she is...NO because what if she isn't? _

_Then I get a great view _

_No, here I'll just carry her back to her room she'll never need to know I saw her like this _

Very carefully he picked the witch up, not surprised at how light she was, and carried her up towards her bedroom as he went towards her bed though he found he was physically unable to cross the threshold of her bedroom.

_Damn it, that little minx must have charmed it. Well she's going to hate it but I guess that only leaves my bed. _

Draco found that he was easily able to cross the threshold of his bedroom. He lay Hermione down on his sheets and- much to his dismay- covered her long exposed legs.

_Do I sleep here, or on the couch? Oh fuck it- if I'm going to hell I may as well do it thoroughly..._

_Plus... _He chuckled..._Maybe she will appreciate the gesture too much to get pissed. _

Draco crawled under the sheets and was surprised to find that Hermione immediately curled up next to him and tucked her ass up against his crotch.

_Merlin, maybe this was a bad idea. _Draco chuckled half-heartedly as he tried to fall asleep.

Hermione woke up in a warm bed, which was wrong...she had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. As she looked around the room she realized that she was in Draco's room, in Draco's bed cuddled up beside the ferret himself.

"What am I doing in your bed Malfoy? Start explaining. Right. Now" Hermione said as she started shaking Draco to wake him up

"Is that how you repay kindness? Did you want a sore back from sleeping on the couch?" Draco teased as he propped himself up to face her

"No but did you have to sleep with me?" Hermione scorned

"My dear woman, had I slept WITH you as you so accuse, not only would you remember it but I assure you that you wouldn't question the decision. Why did I sleep in my bed? Because it's MY bed and although I'm nice- I'm not that nice" Draco teased as he tapped her nose

"God you're so full of yourself, but thank you it was a sweet thought" Hermione said chuckling as she gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. She pushed the sheets off of her and went to climb out the bed and leave when Draco threw his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind

"Hey 'Mione I want you to know I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday, I won't give you a bunch of excuses. I think I was just a little jealous of all those guys drooling over you- I'm used to only having to share you with Blaise" Draco whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder

"Apology accepted" Hermione whispered back, afraid of breaking the spell that seemed to overpower them. She let herself snuggle up to Draco for a few more seconds before she pulled away and silently walked to her room

They both had the same thought as their bedroom doors were closed

_What the hell is happening, and why do I like it?_

**A.N.- I realize that I haven't made the usual statement of "I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling" and I'm not going to write it out every chapter. I'm far too lazy, just know that I obviously am not profiting from the genius of the fantastic J.K. Rowling. **

**I'd like to once again thank the lovely lovesalot123 who's latest review helped kick start me to get this chapter done :) Please keep it coming. **

**And thank you to everyone who has Favorited/ Followed this story. It's encouraged me to start a new story (still Draco but with a unique twist). Don't worry I'll continue updating at my usual crazy hours (it's 5:11am here in the lovely Canada) but look out for the first chapter of that story too 3 **

**Much obliged- myshrinkanditalkaboutlove **


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione needed a bath, there was no getting around it- her hair had started to get a little too frizzy for her to dismiss the idea of washing it

_Yeah, conditioner is a must. Plus maybe a nice bath will clear my mind a bit. _So with still plenty of time before her first class Hermione snuck to the bathroom and started running herself a bath. She could have used magic but she had always fancied pouring muggle bubble bath and stirring her bath water to distribute the heat, admittedly she did use a warming charm to keep her bath toasty but that hardly counts

_I bet Malfoy has never even fathomed running a bath without magic. Wait why am I even thinking about him...and baths...I bet Malfoy looks fantastic all sudsy. NO SHUT UP HORMONES! Ferrets do not look good naked. He was really sweet this morning though. Plus I slept like a baby with him beside me, not a single nightmare. _

With all the thoughts racing through Hermione's head she hadn't heard Draco knock, and since she had taken over the bathroom earlier than usual today she hadn't even thought to manually lock the door, she thought Draco would still be asleep, unbeknownst to her Draco couldn't fall back asleep after she left and had come up with the same idea of an early bath.

Clad in only a fluffy black towel that hung low on his hips Draco padded into the bathroom having heard no response to his knocking several times. What he discovered was Hermione Zabini soaking in the tub with muggle bubbles starting to dwindle so that they barely covered her breasts. The room was fairly warm and her face was covered with a light sheen of sweat, as if she had just gone for a good run

_Or just had some great sex _Thought Draco as he tried to keep from starring.

Hermione had failed to notice his presence yet as she had closed her eyes. She truly looked beautiful, with slightly damp hair and an arm casually hanging over the edge of the claw foot tub

_God this is your chance, just go up to her. You're a Malfoy- you can certainly charm a woman. She's already naked, you're halfway there. _

_Mhm okay I need to stop thinking about Malfoy and wash my hair. _But just as Hermione was about to open her eyes she felt a light kiss on the hand that she had let hang over the edge.

"What the fuck Malfoy!" Hermione screeched as she pulled her hand back into the tub

"I knocked, you didn't answer- I figured you had a shower earlier this morning and had just left a light on." Draco explained with just a little lie. He had assumed she was in the bathroom but had been genuinely surprised when she hadn't told him to bugger off at his first few knocks

"Well that's one thing but why are you kissing my hand whilst almost naked" Hermione continued, getting a little distracted by the toned muscles lining his arms, shoulders and chest

Draco sat down across from her with his back up against the wall so as to appear casual

"Well I had planned on having a bath, and it's not as though I haven't done it before" Draco explained wearing his usual smirk with just a hint of something more in his eyes

"Yes but this is hardly the time, I'm naked except for some bubbles- so get out" Hermione sighed as she dipped just a tad further into the safety of those bubbles

"See I'm not really sure I want to do that especially considering you're naked. Come now Zabini you've got Gryffindor courage you aren't scared of me being here, are you? As you said you've got bubbles to protect you from the big bad wolf" Draco teased as he came close enough to rest his arms on the edge of the tub. His gaze made her shiver. This Draco she was not used to -he had been cruel, he had been a prick and even recently he had been a protector-sweet and caring. This Draco looked like he could eat her up; just like the big bag wolf- and despite Draco's teasing she did not feel safe with the bubbles. They were seriously lacking coverage by this point.

Draco's gaze was slowly searching the sea of bubbles until he came to the exposed line of cleavage and the gently curve of Hermione's breasts as they melted into her collarbone where little beads of sweat had formed. She was going to be the undoing of him

"Draco, please leave. I'm not scared of you I just want to finish my bath in peace" Hermione pleaded as she felt his predatory gaze trail across her chest. She couldn't lie to herself, a little part of her liked the fact that Draco's control slipped a little when he saw her like this but mostly she was scared. Not of him- but of the many things he made her feel and the lack of consistency between those emotions.

"Prove it" Draco said simply

"Ugh you're so immature. Okay Malfoy how am I to prove it" Hermione asked her voice dripping with impatience

"Kiss me"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, hoping desperately she had misheard him

"Kiss. Me. Prove that ME being here doesn't do something to you. Kiss me. Then I'll leave" Draco said nonchalantly as if it was the most logical request to make

Hermione only took two seconds to weigh the options. Have Draco watch her take a bath, waste time trying to argue in the hopes that he'd give up, or kiss him. There was only one thing to do

Hermione surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. When their lips met at first Draco sat still- in shock that she had given in- but when she tugged on his silky blonde hair to pull him closer he quickly became an active participant nibbling her lower lip and running his tongue quickly over the freshly bitten lip causing Hermione to gasp briefly giving Draco just the chance he needed to gain entrance to her mouth. As their tongues met they battled for dominance before Hermione gently sucked the tip of his tongue, driving Draco mad with the thought of her sucking other parts of him. With Hermione feeling confidant in her win she pulled back and pushed Draco by the shoulder

"I'm. Not. Scared. Now get out and let me finish" Hermione said with her chin raised in victory

"Yeah I'll go finish myself" Draco muttered as he walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, trying to shake the dirty thoughts

_I've got to stop thinking like this- if Blaise finds out he's going to hex me into next week. How could the Gryffindor Princess be such a good kisser? Did she kiss Krum or worse... Weaslbee? Maybe it's instinctual...Merlin I hope it's instinctual _

Hermione had finished her shower and had wrapped a towel securely around herself. She was going to go get changed but just then she heard her brother's familiar chipper knock at the door

_Damn I should just give Blaise the password; it would save so much time._

"Hey twin, nice towel. Do you always open the door for men in a towel?" Blaise asked suspiciously, getting just a tad protective as usual

"Psha I knew it was you Blaise, no one else is that much of a morning person" Hermione replied playfully punching him

"You should still be careful, right Draco?" Blaise scorned, involving Draco as he tiptoed down the stairs only to get caught in a Zabini sibling disagreement

"Oh come on, with you guys around no one even gives me a second look. I'll be a cat lady at this rate" Hermione moaned getting sick of her brother's protective nature

"Oh please, you're a Zabini." Blaise chuckled walking over to a wingchair and plopping himself down

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"It means that on top of being Granger, the brightest witch of our age you're also Zabini, rich and beautiful. Or at least more beautiful" Draco muttered under his breath so that Blaise couldn't hear. Without looking at him Hermione turned to Blaise

"Hey Blaise, I'm just gunna get dressed and grab my stuff will you meet us for breakfast and save us good seats" Hermione said kissing his cheek and pushing him out the door

"Okay see you guys in a bit" Blaise said as she closed the door in his face

Hermione slowly turned around to face Draco

"You know that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me since this whole 'guess who's adopted' thing happened. No one has been 100% with it. Even Blaise only sees Hermione Zabini." Hermione sighed, walked towards him before stopping a foot away

"Well how can I forget Hermione Granger, you did break my nose in third year. Yet I'm getting very acquainted with Hermione Zabini. I'm getting acquainted with you, and I like it a lot" Draco admitted closing the distance and placing a chaste but extremely lovely kiss on her lips

"I like it too" She replied with a very Slytherin smirk

**A.N: Hey guys. I'm soooo sorry I was on vacation but I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. Remember reviews are encouraging 3 I'll also update my other story tonight-check out my profile and give it a look, much obliged. **

**Thank you to all those who've review, favorited and followed I'm deeply touched **


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't avoid it honey, the Malfoys are good friends- I'm honoured that they've invited us for the weekend" Hermione's mother scolded.

She had gotten Blaise and Hermione a pass for the weekend so that they could spend time together as a family. Carolina was adamant that they include a visit with the Malfoys seeing as how Lucius and Narcissa were Blaise and Hermione's godparents

_Isn't that the most twisted thing ever? They watched me almost die in their dining room and their my godparents _Hermione thought- her thoughts filled with anger at the prospect of visiting Malfoy Manor and its owners

"Now come on bella- go get your brother so we can apparate together" Carolina muttered absentmindedly as she fixed her dress

"Oh fine, BLAISE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Hermione screeched, having no desire to actually seek out her brother

"Merlin you have a set of lungs sis, don't worry I'd never dream of letting you guys leave without me" Blaise teased flashing a trademark Slytherin smirk

"Ok you two, time to leave... MALFOY MANOR" Carolina called as she apparated away

Hermione and Blaise did the same but as Hermione felt herself constricted by the usual feeling of apparition she found she was only able to visualize one place in Malfoy Manor

As she opened her eyes she found herself in the familiar room in Malfoy Manor where she was tortured by Bellatrix.

Meanwhile Blaise, Carolina, Lucius and Narcissa were confused. Draco however had a hunch about where Hermione had ended up.

"I don't understand- Blaise you saw Hermione apparate, right? She apparated to Malfoy Manor, right?" Carolina asked growing anxious, she was still very protective having just this year gotten her daughter back.

"Yes mother" Blaise said calmly. Inside he was more of a mess than his mother; Blaise was a whole other level of protective

"Maybe she apparated to the gates of the manor. I mean she's never been here before so I suppose she wouldn't know where to apparate to perhaps?" Carolina muttered, being the only one of the group who was oblivious to Hermione's past visit to the manor during the war.

Without so much a word Draco simply shared a look with his mother before he went in search of Hermione. He hoped he was wrong, he really did. The room had been locked and untouched since the war. It would look the same. No one had dared step through the doors since it was Hermione's blood spilling on the floor and Hermione's screams filling the darkest corners of the large room.

Hermione heard the door being unlocked and she found tears running down her cheeks as she fell to the floor.

"Hermione? It's okay, nothing here is going to hurt you" Draco whispered as he tried to pick the girl up off the floor and wipe the tears that were now only falling faster.

Hermione looked up numbly; she seemed to almost look through Draco until she met his eyes.

Then she screamed- just like she had when Bellatrix had used the cruciatus curse on her. She pushed Draco away and ran for the door but Draco was much faster and caught her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Hermione Granger that I wasn't able to protect you that day. I wanted to, I always wanted to help them- all the people they brought in to torture-but I couldn't, they would have killed me on the spot. I'm sorry Hermione Zabini that I failed you that day, I'll never fail you again" Draco cooed as he stroked her soft cheeks to wipe away the last remaining tears as Hermione began to breathe deeply so as to calm down.

Draco carried her bridal style up a set of stairs that allowed them to avoid the crowd of people anxious to find Hermione. He brought her to a guest room that he thought she would like- it had a warm cottage feeling, it had previously been Draco's nursery. Draco tucked Hermione into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well love, you deserve it" Draco whispered quietly as he went to find everyone.

"DID YOU FIND HER?!" Carolina shrieked as Draco descended the stairs

"Yes, she was in the dining room. You don't know this but during the war Hermione and her friends were brought here by snatchers and she was tortured by Bellatrix, as a result of that session she has 'mudblood' carved into her arm. When she apparated to the manor I assume her mind jumped to the only part of the manor she had seen- the room where she was tortured. It's been untouched since the war and I'm afraid it looks the same. Needless to say it was rather traumatizing and she was very shaken so I carried her to a guest room where she is currently recovering" Draco stated rather matter-of-factly. He knew he couldn't let his emotions cloud his statement too much

"Oh god, my poor angel. She's so stubborn- she should have told me. That explains her hesitation when I said we'd be visiting" Carolina sobbed against Blaise's shoulder.

"Excellent thinking Draco, perhaps you should go to her so that there's a familiar face when she wakes up, you too Blaise" Narcissa declared shooing the boys away, she gave her husband a pointed look as they guided the distraught Mrs. Zabini into the kitchen for a much needed talk

As Draco and Blaise approached the guest room they heard screaming. Hermione was screaming for Draco but it was clear she was having a nightmare. Silently Blaise stepped aside allowing Draco to go in alone

"Hermione wake up!" Draco yelled as Hermione startled awake and started sobbing again

"Shhh it's just a nightmare, it's not real. It can't hurt you" Draco said soothingly as he stroked her hair

"But it was real, Bellatrix did torture me, mudblood is still etched into my arm and you still just watched, and if Blaise had been there he would have done the same" Hermione said in an eerily detached fashion

"I need you to forgive me for that. Hermione I wish it could have been me instead of you. How can I prove that to you? I'd do anything to make you stop hurting" Draco said, his voice cracking with emotion

"Kiss me" Hermione whispered, so quietly in fact that Draco had thought he must have imagined it

"What?" Draco asked. Stunned but hopeful

"Kiss. Me" And he did, Draco's lips came crashing down on hers just like before but this time it was Hermione who was left breathless and eager for more

"Wait we shouldn't do this, your bother is right outside the door and our parents are downstairs AND you've just had quite the shock" Draco said running his hands through his hair to try and clear his thoughts

"But I want you" Hermione said shyly as she cast a silencing spell over the room

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

That was all the encouragement he needed, he began kissing her again with more urgency than before as his hands roamed all over to take in her body

_Merlin, she's so beautiful. She feels heavenly and tastes delicious _

_Gods his hands feel amazing, I feel like I want him to eat me up. I never felt that way when Ron and I had sex. How can Draco make me feel this way so soon?_

Hermione started tugging his dress shirt, pulling him closer so that she could undo each pesky button, taking the hint Draco tugged at the straps of her dress and began pushing the silky fabric down to her waist. He was pleased to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra due to the cut of the dress and his hands immediately shot up to kneed her breasts. Once Hermione had freed him of his shirt she ran her hands down his muscular back, seizing this opportunity Draco repositioned her so that she was lying on her back and he was straddling her. Continuing his ministrations on her breasts he began licking and gently biting her nipples until he felt her wrap her legs around his waist bringing her even closer to the rock hard bulge in his pants. He couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled her dress off completely and kicked off his pants so that they were both left in their knickers, him a pair of silky grey boxers and her a black lace thong with a black bow that just screamed 'take me'

_So the Gryffindor Princess had sexy panties. Hmm I hope this is a theme of surprises _

_I knew these were a good choice- Draco looks like he appreciates the irony of the seemingly pure Gryffindor Princess in a black lace thong_

"Have you done this before?" Draco asked, on one hand he hoped she had- because he didn't want to cause her anymore pain or unease today but on the other hand a little part of him hoped he could be her first. He dismissed the thought quickly though _she's not your first so why should you be her first?_

"Yeah Ron and I dated after the war and had sex, the whole relationship was a mistake- we should have just stayed friends but since him no one" Hermione muttered. She felt a little awkward with her inexperience but hoped that maybe he found it endearing.

Draco said nothing in response; he simply pulled her panties off slowly and stuck two large fingers into her wet heat, they both found themselves moaning at the contact

"Merlin, you're so wet Hermione" Draco teased as he curled his fingers up to hit her G-spot, her moaning grew louder

"I really am, what are you gunna do about it Draco?" Hermione managed to tease back through her breathy moans

Without warning Draco thrust himself into her before stopping to allow her to adjust- he had a sneaking feeling he was bigger than Weaslbee

"God Draco please, please" Hermione sputtered as she arched her back to get better access

"Please what? How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what you want?" Draco smirked as he used his thumb to rub her clit

Hermione couldn't stand it- there was so much of everything and she wanted release

"Please...please fuck me" She cried as Draco finally began thrusting rapidly- their thighs slapping together at the force of each blissful thrust.

Hermione could feel her orgasm building and she desperately tried to meet Draco's thrusts. Finally she cried out and Draco kissed her to smoother her cries of ecstasy, as she bit down on his lip and arched her back as she rode her orgasm Draco found himself unable to hold on and muttered a contraceptive charm just before he thrust into her to the hilt and shot his seed deep inside her. Both panting desperately Draco collapsed beside her and she cuddled up to his chest.

"Thank you, I think you definitely proved yourself" Hermione smirked as she kissed his neck lightly trailing delicate kisses up to his lips

"I should damn well hope so- thank you Hermione. You mean a lot to me" Draco muttered, feeling slightly vulnerable all of a sudden

"The feeling is very mutual. We should probably get dressed and go down to the parents before they start to wonder if I'm dead" Hermione replied as she started to collect her clothes

"As always you're right" He laughed kissing her nose before putting on clothes as well

Hermione having finished before Draco exited the room and told Blaise she would meet him downstairs as she felt she should talk with her mother and the Malfoys alone. As Blaise watched her walk away he noticed something strange but he couldn't put his finger on it

As Draco closed the door behind him he couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on his face

_I just had sex with Hermione. She likes me, she wants me. The feeling is mutual as all hell _

Seeing Draco's smile it finally clicked in his head, his sister's walk, her attitude, Draco's sauntering, and his smile.

"Salazar Slytherin! Did you just shag my sister you git?!"

**A.N: There you have it, I finally lived up to my M rating. Not only was this my first fanfiction but you've all just read my first bit of smut (I feel awkward- like sex for the first time...you're just not sure if you did it right or if they enjoyed it) SO review! So that smut in the future can get better ;P I loved the end of this chapter. The fact that Blaise knows them both well enough to just KNOW. joy 3 **

**thank you to all that have encouraged me, I wanted to get this out soon to repay you all for your kindness **


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile huddled together in large arm chairs sat Narcissa and Carolina.

"They would make a good match don't you think Carolina?" pressured Narcissa

"Yes I suppose, down the road that is. I do think he fancies her" replied Carolina hesitantly

"Oh I know he does. You can just tell. They way he was holding her- my Carolina what a gentleman that boy has become. He would do well with your daughter"

Narcissa honestly did think that Draco and Hermione would make the perfect societal marriage. Plus Narcissa did genuinely respect the girl- and she would settle for nothing but the best for her son.

"Okay Cissy but I will not force my daughter to marry someone she doesn't want. We shall tell them of our hopes for their future but I will not force my child's hand as you once did with Draco"

It was a deep wound. Carolina knew she was being cruel but she loved her daughter very much and would not allow her to ruin her life for 'family obligation'.

"We did not have a choice. I understand your fear- neither my husband nor I wish to force Draco into something he does not wish, we have already taken so much" Narcissa replied, her face dripping with quiet dignity and sorrow.

Draco and Hermione both froze on the stairs

"Oh Merlin- my best friend just shagged my sister! One of you better explain this right now. Hermione what the hell love? You were all traumatized an hour ago. You skipped a few steps and went right to a little snog and fuck?" Blaise fumed looking between the two guilty faces for an explanation

It was in fact Draco who stepped forward to put himself in between the two Zabini siblings

"Mate, it isn't like that. You know Hermione and I have been leading up to this for a while. She was upset and one thing led to another. Not that it was like that. I just mean that we didn't mean to do it now. Not that I hadn't wanted to, I love Hermione" Draco spouted as he tried to explain himself to both Blaise and Hermione

"You love me? Really?" Hermione muttered suddenly shy

"Very much- I care for you with all my heart. When I opened those doors and saw you there on the cold black floor again I could feel my heart shredding into a million pieces. I love you Hermione Granger Zabini."

"I love you too ferret" Hermione teased as she reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips

"Sorry am I interrupting something? AGAIN?!" Blaise yelled killing the mood for the happy couple

"Yes you are Blaise. Now be happy for your lovely sister or she is going to personally hex your balls off" Hermione chuckled as she placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Well when you put it like that. Congratulations!" Blaise chuckled- patting Draco on the back

"What are we congratulating dears?" Narcissa asked as she and Carolina came to stand at the base of the stairs

"Draco and Hermione are dating!" Blaise cheered

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances as if both were asking the other if they were okay with that statement

"Is this true Hermione?" Carolina asked hopefully

"Yes mother, I am in love with Draco" Hermione replied warmly, reaching out to grasp Draco's hand

"How marvelous" Narcissa muttered as she grinned from ear to ear and winked at Carolina

**AN-I know guys it's been a while hold on this ship is coming to a close soon 3 i appreciate your patience **


End file.
